The Woman in the Red Dress
by MissWeskah
Summary: Just as Leon comes back from his mission in Spain, a certain Umbrella agent is there to welcome him home. LeonXAda. Oneshot. Rated T for Sexual Themes.


"So, we meet yet again, Leon." Ada Wong smirked at the man in front of her.

"Ada...." Leon S. Kennedy said, token aback by the women, pulling out a handgun, aiming it directly at the womans chest, directly where her heart was.

"Relax, I came on my own, Wesker has nothing to do with this." Holding up her hands to show that she had no weapons.

"You'll have to forgive me if I don't believe you." Leon smiled, relaxing a little bit.

Leon had just gotten back from Spain after he had rescued the Presidents daughter, Ashley Graham from a cult called Los Illuminados. The last time Leon had seen Ada, she had detonated a bomb, leaving him to find his own way to save himself.

"Can't blame you, I've done some horrible things to you, Mr. Kennedy." Her voice was calm and soothing, causing Leon to relax his muscles even more.

"What do you want, Ada?" Trying to sound as if he was annoyed by her.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I got into your house? That would be a good thing to know." Ada smiled, Leon had forgotten about that. The woman in the infamous red dress was sitting in an armchair, casually flipping through one of Leon's magazines.

"I already know how, I am not dumb. You are a very talented woman." Leon snapped, putting the handgun back into it's holster. The man sat on the couch across from Ada. "Why don't you tell me what you want?"

"Ah, always getting right down to business, Mr. Kennedy, I like that." Smiling at him, taking a drink from her wine glass.

Leon laughed a little. "I suppose you didn't come to flatter me."

"Maybe I did." Ada said, offering Leon a glass of wine, which he refused.

"Right." Rolling his eyes. For some reason, Leon enjoyed this. He had always had a soft spot for the Umbrella spy.

"I'm being totally honest."

"You're drunk." Leon retorted.

"Am not, this was the only alcohol beverage I've had in awhile, also, you buy very cheap wine, this hardly has any taste to it." Making a slightly disgusted face as she held up the wine bottle. "I haven't even heard of this brand."

"Well, I'm sorry I can't satisfy your alcohol needs." Childishly grabbing the bottle from Ada's hands.

"It's alright, maybe you can satisfy another need of mine." Before Leon could even register what Ada has said, the woman had already moved herself to the couch.

"Now I know you are drunk." Leon laughed nervously as the she inched her way closer to him.

"Leon, I can assure you I am not drunk." She giggled as she ran a hand up his chest, causing him to sit up a little.

"Ada." Lightly grabbing her hand, pulling it away from his chest. "Surely you didn't come all the way to my house for a booty call."

"I missed you Leon." Running her fingers through his hair with her free hand. "Really, I did."

"Humph." Trying to maintain his composure. He was really getting worked up by her. Everything about her was irrisistable to him. "So that's why you left Ashley and I to die?"

"I gave you the keys to the watercraft, didn't I?" Moving her face closer to Leon's. "Besides, I'd knew you would make it."

Before Leon could resist, Ada had placed her lips onto his, Leon eases his grip on her hand, returning the kiss.

Ada pulled away for a brief second, crawling into Leon's lap. "Do you believe me now?"

"Not one bit." Smiling as he places a hand on her lower back, pulling her closer.

"Hmmm.... Then I guess I'll just have to give you more proof." The woman teased, kissing him passionately as Leon lowers his hand

Leon knew what he was doing was wrong. She was the enemy, but right now Leon didn't care, he was too busy taking off his shirt.

Ada slides off her dress, tossing it to the floor, kissing him lustfully as Leon pulls her closer, kissing her naked skin.

Leon had often had fantasies involving this woman. Never had they ever done something like this. Ada started removing her strapless bra. Leon could see that Ada was getting impatient, he laughed slightly at the sight of this.

"What's so funny?" Ada asked him as she started to unbutton his jeans.

"I have never see you like this." He gasped as she started kissing his neck.

"I told you I was serious."

-----

Leon wakes up in his bed, the sun was shining, it was a beautiful morning. The sound of running water was heard in the bathroom, reminding him of his evening. It was incredible, it almost felt like a dream. He wrapped a bedsheet around his waist, walking into the bathroom. The umbrella spy was sitting in his bathtub, smiling at him.

"That's a good look for you." Smirking at the bedsheet.

"I thought you would be gone by now." He laughed, leaning against the door frame.

"Well, I could leave." Turning off the water faucet, looking up at him. "Or you could join me."

Leon stared at her. This was unreal, never would have guessed that Ada would have stayed as long as she has.

"Leon? Are you okay?" Ada asked, there was genuine concern in her voice.

"Uh- Yeah." He said, snapping out of his thought. "Hey, Ada... I have a question."

"And I, have an answer."

"What does this mean to you?"

Ada sighs. "Leon, I didn't find you just for a one night stand, belive it or not."

She did have a point. Ada would have left by now.

"So, you want to join me?"

-------

Leon once again woke up in his bed, it was now dark outside. He laughed at the mess he an Ada left in the bathroom. He turned over to look at Ada, she wasn't there.

"Ada?" He got out of bed and put on the jeans lying on the floor. "...Ada?"

He went into the living room, on the end table next to the chair Ada had sat in the night before, was a note written in Ada's handwriting.

Leon picked up the letter. The note read:

_Hey, See you around, Mr. Kennedy._

Leon sighed as her reread the letter.

He wasn't mad.

He knew he'd the the woman in the red dress sometime soon.  
_  
_


End file.
